


Isolated Madness

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [37]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never been the most mentally sane person, but your at a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolated Madness

 Your name is Mike Schmidt, and this is your ninth month working for a business that just wont let you out of it.

 They did things very....illegally here. They wouldn't let you leave or quit, or go on and give the pizzerias a bad reputation. But what was holding you back from that? Well, they'd kill you if you quit. Who, though? You have no idea. But they know where you live, and they left messages at your home phone, and now your sure that you might as well just stay until they fire you. But its not that that's bugging you much anymore, you could care less about leaving. Its the pay. Sometimes they'll give you less than minimum wage and you have no choice but to accept it and shut your mouth. Otherwise, they'll probably kill you. That's how it was.

 But honestly, that was fine.

 Though sometimes you forget that you were a semi-sane person before all of this. You used to have friends, you used to go out and have girlfriends and the sort, you used to sleep, too. Sleep....you wonder what its like to sleep. How long has it been since you've closed your eyes for a few hours? What day is it, anyway? You're not sure you remember, but your blackened tired eyes have become a normal thing. It felt good, after a while, not sleeping. You got more time to be in your favorite place in the whole wide world, and that was work. You hardly left anymore. During the day, you'd curl up in Pirates Cove (Because Foxy seemed to start having a liking to you, after all) and wait until your next shift. You hardly went home, and when you did it was for food and a cold shower to make sure you stay the fuck awake. That is your number one priority now, staying awake.

 But when your curled up in Pirates Cove and Foxy just stares at you, you cant help but smile. Foxy hasn't really tried to get him since a few months ago, hell, none of them did. They seemed to be getting tired of you, of your existence, but that was just your favorite thing; they hated you, sure, but you know that your all just one big happy family.

 Foxy reminded you a lot about the guy on the phone. You've taken to calling him 'Phone Guy'. Only four days into your shift, poor guy was taken by the animatronics.

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there._

_You know... oh, no..._

Poor nonchalant fucker.

 You did check the back, only to find empty heads and costumes. At first you were scared, horrified of where he could have gone to; did he escape? Did he make it out alive on his own? Probably not. He was somewhere in the pizzeria, somewhere, and after a few months you couldn't care less. You like to think that he died pretty painless, however, that thought makes you feel like your still a good human being with good intentions.

 Whatever. Nothing matters except this place and the animatronics that you hate so _fucking_ _much_ , but love at the same time.

 You hate Freddy, most of all.

 Once, when you were having a particularly bad night, you were forced into another hallucination. These happened often, your vision would get static like and you would be watching something happen through someone else's eyes; usually the murder of countless kids that you identified at the kids that went missing here, and sometimes the vision through one extra animatronic on stage. There were only four, and for some reason there was a fifth in these; you don't know who it could have been, but you've come to the conclusion that its Golden, and the others don't like him one bit.

 But flash forward to when you were out of the hallucination, your mouth foamy and eyes red, you fall out of the chair and onto the ground; you cough up blood, as per usual, but you start to scream for no reason. It was loud, and you just really needed to get that fucking shit out. So you screamed, and Chica and Bonnie, who were both advancing into your office seemed more scared than you were; but they disappeared, and at the time you didn't know why. You thought that hey, maybe they got weirded out and left. But that wasn't the case, because papa Fredfuck was on his way into your office instead, which was much worse than both of them combined.

 But luckily for you, as his chime played and you accepted your oncoming death, the six am bells rung. And he put his tail between his legs to go back to the stage.

 Dick.

 But its been nine months. You've had a lot of free time, because the animatronics seem to have gotten used to you. They chill sometimes and aren't up your ass every ten seconds. Your still not sure why their after you in the first place, but that lying phone fucker probably knew. You sort of wish he was alive, so that you could find him and punch him in his face and ask him, _why_. Why the fuck was all this happening? To him, nonetheless? You never hurt anybody, well, nobody good. (You beat up a few bullies now and then) You did drugs as a kid, okay, and you did drugs now, okay. (No bad drugs, just stuff to help with you forget.) But that wasn't a reason for you to get fucked up by robo-dicks for no reason. How was this business still in tact, anyway?

 Oh, right, the illegal shit and the threats.

 

 None of that matters now though,

 

 Because your name is Mike Schmidt, and there is no place you'd rather be.


End file.
